


Dark Orchid

by Thene



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thene/pseuds/Thene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris: enabler, fashion advisor, and first date expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Orchid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About A Girl, Or: Serah Wins an Argument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222290) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



"Are you sure the dress works with my boots?"

"Of course it does! It's a really bold look - she's going to love it."

"How would you know what she likes?"

"I just got a hunch."

"I'm not so sure about your hunches. She doesn't seem like the sentimental sort - I can't see a lady like her being into roses."

"You are so overthinking this. All girls want flowers on a first date. First-ish."

"I don't think last night counts as a date. She just danced with me. Okay, and we kissed a bit."

"You two lit up the dancefloor! Everyone was watching you."

"Really? I hope not."

"Are you getting intimidated again? She's really into you."

"We don't even know each other."

"But you want to, right?"

"She's such a good dancer..."

"Hey, stop twitching. Can you keep still for one more moment?"

"I'm sorry. It tickles."

"I'm almost done...now...that's it! Perfect! Now go take a look in the mirror."

"Um...you used a lot of mascara."

"And she's going to love it. Trust me."

"Last time I trusted you, I wound up falling out of a gondola."

"And we had such a great night! So trust me!"


End file.
